1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support arm assembly and more particularly, to an adjustable support arm assembly, which allows easy adjustment of the tilt angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bracket or support arm assembly may be used and installed in a wall to hold a LCD TV, LCD monitor, satellite antenna, lighting fixture, video camera, advertising board, furniture, tool, etc. Conventional brackets or support arm assemblies for supporting an object on a wall do not allow the user to adjust the tilt angle of the object supported thereon. There are adjustable support arm assemblies that allow adjustment of the tilt angle of the object supported thereon. However, the adjustment procedure is complicated.